This project is in an intense data analysis phase with several papers published, in press, or under preparation. Plans to follow up primarily phenotype analyses with genetic analyses are under development. In addition, preliminary plans to follow-up this cohort in 2010 are under consideration and behind the scenes work to implement this is happening.[unreadable] [unreadable] The MESA Study has several ancillary studies one of which is this ocular component. Others include a lung component, and an air pollution component. Discussions to integrate and analyze data across components have resulted in several paper proposals. More information about the MESA Study, including a full list of participating investigators and institutions, can be found at http://www.mesa-nhlbi.org.